Baby Bird
by PuddingJunkie
Summary: Dick is deaged on patrol. The batfamily takes care of him. Honestly there isn't much plot here. It's just a cute story of what would happen if Dick was was a baby. T for language


A/N: Hi, yes. please go easy on me. Any mistakes are likely due to carelessness, please ignore them. I know some of the characters seem a bit out of character, especially Bruce, but some of it is because of the situation and some is because of me. I tried my hardest. Please enjoy.

XXX

Bruce held the tiny body gingerly, careful to keep him comfortable and warm in the winter air, especially since he was only wrapped in Nightwing's costume. Despite the situation, the worry and panic that was running through his mind, he couldn't help but smile at the baby who was quietly cooing, sweet baby noises, and grinning up at him. Dick, with his big blue eyes, was a beautiful, darling baby.

"It's cold, isn't it, buddy?" He asked rhetorically. A second later, he felt embarrassed and was glad no one was there to witness the terrifying Batman baby talk to a 18 month old (his estimate), "Superman will have to come over. I don't want you to get sick."Bruce was glad he sent Tim and Damian to get general supplies for Dick, because he definitely didn't want to go out with Dick. Not because he thought Dick wouldn't behave; Dick had been very quiet and calm so far. He just wanted Leslie to check him over, then get him wrapped up and warm.

Dick was very patient and cooperative as Batman buckled him in the batmobile. There obviously wasn't a child seat, but the car was rigged with more than enough restraints and Bruce turned off the passenger air bag, just in case.

"Cold, Bruce! brrr." Dick told him when they were about halfway to the manor.

Bruce grimaced at him, "I know, Dickie. Tim and Damian went to get you diapers and clothes. Just hold on."

There was a pause where the only noise was the engine and Dick's soft humming, "Timmy mad?"

"No, honey. He knows you didn't mean to." Bruce told him. He hadn't found it very funny when Dick wet himself on Tim, even though Jason laughed for a long time. Tim was upset, but Bruce was sure Tim was angry at Dick.

From what he could tell, Dick had his basic memories, because not once had he asked about his parents, and he knew everyone by name. However, he wasn't acting like he had his full mental faculties. He used choppy, baby grammar, and acted very childlike.

They got to the batcave quickly and Leslie did a speedy evaluation, gently and thoroughly. Bruce was glad, because if she hadn't been so sweet with him, and reassure him, Dick probably would've cried. Because he cried easily, like when Tim yelled that Dick had peed on him.

"He's a healthy 18 month old, Bruce. He seems to be mentally ahead for is age, and given that he has retained his basic memory, I think the old Dick is somewhere in there, half present." She told the man, appeasing his worries and giving him a smile.

Bruce was about to respond when Alfred walked in, "Sir? Master Clark called. He just left a message. The man that had regressed Master Dick said that there is no antidote, but it will where off in anywhere from six to twenty six weeks. The man is in custody."

"Thank you, Alfred." Bruce said with a curt nod and a smile as he picked up Dick who was eagerly raising his hands, asking for his adoptive father, "And you, Leslie. I'll call you if anything comes up."

"Anything, Bruce. Goodbye." she touched his arm affectionately, then turned to Dick with a huge grin, "Bye, Dick."

After Leslie left, Alfred walked closer and handed Bruce a cloth diaper and a plain blue onesie, "I had Master Jason bring down all of your old baby furniture and set it up in the spare room adjacent from yours. He found these as well, which should suffice until Masters Tim and Damian return."

"Thanks, Alfred." Bruce said, dressing Dick quickly. Dick cooed and flailed his arms sweetly during the process, "How's that, Dickie?"

Dick just smiled, babbling out 'yay's and humming. He grew silent, a curious look crossing his face, "Hungwy, Daddy."

Bruce beamed at the daddy and lifted Dick into his arms. Alfred moved to go to the kitchen, but Bruce stopped him, "That's okay, Alfred, I'll get it."

"As you wish. I will retire then." Alfred told him with a short bow.

"Nigh' nigh', Alf!" Dick shouted happily, which earned a tiny smile from the old man, a huge accomplishment.

"Goodnight, to you as well, Master Dick."

Bruce smiled and carried to Dick to the kitchen where he set him in the old highchair. Dick waited very patiently until Bruce brought a bowl of cherrios to the highchair and set them down, "Here, Dickie, eat up."

Dick happily gobbled up the cereal, occasionally flinging the food at Bruce's face. Bruce laughed and would poke a fresh piece into Dick's tiny mouth. He always loved Dick; he loved all of his sons. However, having a tiny child, someone totally dependent, someone who needed care and love and was so happy just to be, it made him happy. He would be relieved when Dick turned back, but for now he could enjoy being with his son.

"Dick, you're making a mess." Bruce chuckled, sweeping up the cherrios on the floor. He may have a butler, but he wasn't going to leave a mess on the floor when he was perfectly capable and doing nothing else besides watching Dick.

"Mess, mess,mess. Messy baby." Dick babbled, shaking his head and shoving a handful of cherrios to his mouth. Half of them made it in and hey other half fell to the highchair tray.

"Yes, you are a messy baby, Dick." Bruce cooed, cleaning up the rest of the cherrios Dick had strewn on the floor, tray, and himself. As he was washing Dick's tiny hands with a wet washcloth, Jason walked in. He gave Dick only a glance as he grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"Jay!" Dick cried happily and reached towards him.

"Jason, really? At nearly one in the morning?" Bruce asked as he threw the rag in the sink. Jason just shrugged.

"Jay!" Dick was shouting and wigging in the seat, "Jay! Up!"

Jason sighed and set Dick on his hip. He groaned in unappreciation when Bruce plucked the beer from his hand telling him something about not drinking when handling babies. Jason looked cautiously at the tiny version of his brother in his arms who was grabbing onto his shirt tightly and mumbling and gurgling baby nonsense, "Well, Golden Boy, it's nice to know you're exactly the same as a baby: loud, excessively cheerful, and clingy."

Dick let out a laugh, a noise that even Jason couldn't describe as anything but adorable and sweet, "Jay silly."

Finally Dick got uninterested in Jason and being held awkwardly, so he stretched his arms to Bruce who was nursing a mug of coffee, "Daddy... Want Daddy, Jay."

Bruce ignored Jason's snort of amusement and took the baby from Jason's grasp. He rubbed Dick's tummy, "Is Jason laughing at you, Dickie?"

Jason honestly wasn't surprised at Bruce's coddling; Dick was probably his favorite anyways and in this form, not only was Dick irresistibly adorable, but he loved being around Bruce, "I'm sorry, Bruce, but he called you... daddy. and I heard Leslie say that he has his basic memory, so I don't know."

Bruce rolled his eyes, "He may have his memory, but he's still pretty much a baby. He understands better than a baby, but it's not as clear as it was when he was twenty four."

"Drink? Want drink." Dick told him, the hand that didn't have Bruce's shirt in a death grip gestured as his throat.

"I'm sorry, Dick, but you'll have to wait for Tim and Damian; we don't have any bottles or sippy cups and you can't handle a glass," Bruce told him gently. He glanced up when Jason started towards the stairs, but went right back to Dick.

"No drink?" Dick asked, his voice wobbling and tears forming in his cyan eyes.

"I'm sorry, baby." Was Bruce could say. He expected a tantrum because that's what babies do, right? They scream and wail until they get what they want, but Dick just solemnly nodded and put his thumb in his mouth, fat tears precariously balancing on his dark lashes.

Bruce wanted to put Dick to bed. It was so late and he could tell Dick was really tired. But he wanted Tim and Damian home first. Because while the old clothes were fine, he didn't want Dick sleeping in them and he didn't want Alfred to have to clean a single cloth diaper. It just wasn't worth the hassle. So Bruce walked around the foyer,kitchen, and living room, rocking Dick and talking to him softly, getting only mumbled replied that made almost no sense.

After about ten minutes, which felt a lot longer, the boys got home, each carrying three or four bags in each hand. They both seemed grumpy, and probably were given that they had to shop for baby stuff. At Walmart. At two in the morning. With each other.

"I'm going to change Dick and put him to bed. Can you guys put up the stuff?" Bruce didn't let them respond as he carried Dick up the stairs along with a bag of clothes and a bag containing a package of disposable diapers. He heard Tim grumble, but when he heard rustling of bags and slamming of cabinets, he knew his orders were being carried out.

He quickly put Dick in a diaper, an image of Elmo from Sesame Street on the front, and a t-shirt (batman obviously). He saw that the crib was already set with clean sheets an breathable blanket. Alfred definitely wanted Dick to be comfortable in the crib.

Dick pouted as he was laid in the crib, "Drink, Daddy."

Bruce internally scolded himself for forgetting and rushed down the stairs to get Dick a bottle. He wanted Dick to go to sleep, so he heated some milk, ignoring Tim's remarks about Bruce spoiling Dick. When he brought it back to his younger son, Dick was babbling to himself and staring at the ceiling. Bruce brought the nipple to Dick's mouth and he instantly started gulping down the liquid, "Goodnight, Dickie."

"Wait!" Dick stopped him, taking the bottle from his lips.

"What is it, buddy? You and I both need some sleep." Bruce asked, getting slightly impatient.

"Zi'ka" He murmured softly. Bruce translated the baby talk easily and remember Dick's stuffed elephant. He went down the hall and grabbed it from Dick's bedroom and brought to the nursery.

"Now go to sleep." Bruce told him as Dick hugged the animal to his chest and went back to suckling his bottle. Dick just blinked sleepily and Bruce leaned down to kiss his forehead before going to his own room to sleep.

XXX

A/N: Please leave reviews, it inspires me to right more. I love you.


End file.
